


Day 7: Scene You'd Like to See in the TV Show Day

by notcrypticbutcoy



Series: Malec Week 2015 [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Malec, Malec Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jocelyn looks furious, Magnus seems distracted, and Alec feels determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Scene You'd Like to See in the TV Show Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set during CoG, right after the Shadowhunters and Downworlders mark each other. Magnus is going to open a Portal onto Brocelind Plain to let them through to fight Valentine.

Alec felt the weight of the weapons covering his body - twin seraph blades in his belt, knives and daggers hanging around his hips, his bow and quiver slung across his back - the sting of all the new Runes covering his body, the soft pressure of Magnus' hand in his. 

One Rune in particular weighed him down and lifted him up all at once. The one burning into the back of his hand; the one Magnus had drawn on him with slow, steady hands. The one whose twin was seared into the warlock's skin. 

Alec glanced across at Magnus. He looked so different to normal. Gone was the glitter and the make-up, and in its place was a somber ensemble consisting mostly of black, and a grim expression covering his face. 

Alec hadn't left Magnus' side since their rather public display earlier. He didn't regret what he'd done, but neither did he think that right before a battle was the time to discuss his dating habits with his parents. So he'd stayed with his boyfriend, attempted to ignore the whispers (which had quickly ceased due to the impending battle) and avoided his parents. He'd caught Isabelle's eye from across the room, and she'd smiled widely at him. 

Magnus seemed to be searching for someone. Alec followed Magnus' gaze and saw Luke standing with Jocelyn, Clary, and, to his surprise, Raphael, apparently discussing something in heated tones. Clary was glaring, Jocelyn staring at Raphael with icy coldness, and the vampire watched them all with his usual mixture of superiority and distaste. 

With a sigh, Magnus looked away, shifting, his hand slipping from where it had been encasing Alec's to tug thorough his hair. Alec realised, with a jolt of surprise, that Magnus was on-edge. Magnus, fearless and flamboyant and fabulous Magnus, was nervous, distracted. 

It reminded Alec of the three things that had happened since he'd been in Alicante that had set his brain whirring. In that alley, the first time he'd seen Magnus for far too long, the warlock and told him that he loved him. Alec's immediate thought had been to reject the notion - how could Magnus love him? The idea was absurd. But then, as he thought over everything Magnus had done for them, he'd realised that maybe he was telling the truth.

Then Clary had drawn that Rune. Alec had nearly jumped out of his skin when he'd seen Magnus standing in place of the skinny red-headed girl, until he'd looked across to where Magnus had been, and realised what was happening. 

He couldn't deny what was staring him right in the face. 

And then he'd outed himself in such a ridiculous way, kissing Magnus in front of everyone, partnering with him in the battle... Alec hardly knew himself anymore. He didn't do those things. And yet, it also filled him with a slight sense of self-pride.

Alec had no idea what time it was. He knew that they'd be making their way to Brocelind Plain through a Portal just before midnight to meet Valentine's demon army. He knew he'd be one of the first through, as Magnus would create the Portal. 

And he knew that he could well be dead by the time the sun rose again. He could so very easily die in this battle, even if he had the High Warlock of Brooklyn by his side and his magic at his disposal. Alec was certain that any kind of magic he used wouldn't be anywhere near what Magnus could cast, though his self-healing abilities would likely come in handy. 

Looking around, Alec felt determination set in his gut. The same kind of determination that had been in him when he'd fought with Magnus, when he'd marked and kissed him. But he didn't want to do this in public. 

He caught Magnus' forearm, making the warlock look at him. "Magnus."

The warlock quirked an eyebrow. "Alexander."

Alec swallowed. "I need to tell you something."

Magnus nodded. "Go on."

"Not here. Can we go outside?"

Magnus frowned a little. "Alec, I have to open the portal to—"

"I know," he said quickly. "It won't take long, I promise."

"Alright. Is everything okay?"

Alec began to pull Magnus through the crowd. He sent him an amused look over his shoulder as he headed towards the door, thankful that neither of his parents were anywhere near them. "Valentine is about to summon an army of demons, but that's not really bothering me."

He could feel Magnus' stare as they broke through the people and out into the cool night. "Are you feeling okay?"

Alec felt the jovial feeling flood out of him. He looked up at the clear sky, stars twinkling, and nodded once. He kept his hand on Magnus', their fingers linked together. A breeze floated through the air, stirring Alec's hair. 

He looked over at Magnus, to find the warlock watching him with a mixture of curiosity and longing and something deeper on his face. Alec's heart ached. How had it taken him so long to realise what Magnus really meant to him?

"Magnus," he murmured, turning to face him. 

Magnus reached up and ran his fingers down Alec's cheek. "What is it?"

Alec took a deep breath, taking both Magnus' hands in his. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him that this was a bad idea, that Magnus couldn't possibly have meant it, that he'd finish the conversation embarrassed and upset. But he didn't pay it any attention. 

"I love you," he said, with conviction, squeezing the warlock's hands a little in emphasis. "I love you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking so long to realise it, I'm sorry for how I treated you, I'm sorry for acting like you were a dirty secret that I was ashamed of—though I swear, I was never ashamed of you, it's just—"

Magnus placed one long, slender finger over his lips. "Sh. Don't be sorry. It's okay."

Alec felt suddenly shy and guilty. He flushed a little at the look in Magnus' eyes: all passionate and tender and...loving. "But—"

Magnus removed his finger and replaced his with his lips. Alec clutched at the collar of Magnus' long cost as the warlock's arms came tight around his waist, and he let out a shaking breath against Magnus' lips. He could feel the heat rolling off the warlock, and he pulled them closer, wanting more of the indescribable feeling flooding through him. Love.

Magnus pulled away, and rested their foreheads together. His eyes were still closed, his breathing uneven. His eyelids fluttered back to reveal those exotic gold-green eyes that Alec could stare at all day, shining with emotions that Alex couldn't even begin to guess at.

"I love you," Magnus murmured, pulling back a little too look him right in the eyes. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec smiled. He felt like he couldn't say it enough. "I love you, too, Magnus Bane. And I know we might be dead by tomorrow, but—"

Magnus shook his head, and brushed a strand of hair back from Alec's face. "We won't die. We're allied. We'll win, Alec." He swallowed visibly. "Don't say we might die. We won't. Just tell me you love me."

The love welling in his chest physically hurt. He pulled Magnus close and crushed their lips together again, this time with desperation. "I do," he whispered between kisses. "I do love you. I love you."

"I will never get tired of hearing that," Magnus murmured.

They held each other, no space between them as they stood in the cold night. A huge battle looked over them, but all Alec could focus on was the remarkable man in front of him. The man he loved, and who loved him back.


End file.
